


The Daughter He Never Knew

by Wayward_Winchester_Warrior (orphan_account)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Adult Arcobaleno, Alternate Universe, Checkerface Plays With Lives, Do It With Your Dying Will, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Tsuna, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Iemitsu Is A Responsible Dad, Luce Is Alive, Mafia-Born Tsuna, Mafia-centric, Multi, Nana Knows The Mafia, Other, Reborn Is Clueless About Teenage Drama, Reborn Tries But Ends Up Asking For Help, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Slow Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, reality is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayward_Winchester_Warrior
Summary: One mission changed everything with the discovery of a child he didn't know existed until now, what will the number Hitman do with the knowledge that he has a preteen daughter that was raising herself?How will he do this?Of course with his Dying Will and a few other nosey people who can't butt out of his business.





	The Daughter He Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN K.H.R

 

 

**Chapter One**

 

 

 

 

> **_The Responsibility That He Didn't Know_  **

__

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Legends for Chapter One**

 

_"Hello" - English_

"Hello" - Italian

_'Thoughts'_

**"Angry Emphasis"**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Life was perfect.

 

That was what Reborn thought as he sat up on the bed he was occupying and came two feminine groans that cuddled closer to him, his smirk intensified seeing the identical blonde haired twin daughters of a neutral Famiglia boss' daughters... He could already imagine the scandal and how the man could only wish his death since he can't do a flying fuck about the greatest hitman.

 

This was his bachelor lifestyle.

 

 _'Now... If I could get a quickie or two...'_ He thought as the two girls stirred awake that his grin grew much wider and his appetite for morning sex, as well as the desire for some chaos in the early morning, was going to be satiated.

 

Life was good.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Money was everything.

 

To buy what you need, to get the things you don't want and to keep you safe. That was Viper's philosophy and no one could change that so that's why he takes mission after mission just so he could have more because he can't get enough, the trauma of a hungry stomach as well having absolutely nothing at all was something he reminded himself that will never happen again.

 

He became a cheapskate.

 

Buying the cheapest and usable things was enough for him so he could save more but that's until Luce drilled something into him, he didn't like it at first but he slowly became accustomed to it since the crazy Arcobaleno woman was pushy as hell and the last thing he needs is to be subjected to a painful ego downgrading punishment that she can cook up within minutes.

 

He shuddered, not even his sadistic mist filled creations were compared to her.

 

There was one thing that Viper will never admit out loud but he completely detested parents who abandon their own flesh and blood, whenever he sees an orphan or a child begging on the streets... He was reminded of the life he had and as much as a cheapskate he was, he was never one to deny these kids what he went through and that's by leading them to a path that will help them and ease his conscious.

 

But he has a hunch that Luce knows, after all, that woman knows a lot of things.

 

 

He was prepared for anything and everything that could happen to him and his fellow Arcobalenos that's why he took another precaution and that's by being part of the Varia, the pay was nice that he had multiple safe houses and bank accounts with completely different paper trails that if he wanted to disappear then could... That is if he wanted to but at the moment he was satisfied with the odd jobs and the accumulating blackmail.

 

But he wasn't prepared for this one particular job.

 

The fact that he got double-crossed wasn't so surprising since the bloody bastard looks like a rat mixed with a skunk that stank of power hungry, god-complex and greed. His smell was just greed, thank you very much anymore would make him smell absolutely unpleasant. _"With your ransom, we could open doors to endless Underworld doors."_ Yup, definitely a loon.

 

Did the guy forget that he was an Arcobaleno?

 

Scratch that. He was the  _Mist_ Arcobaleno and that meant he could fuck this guy's brains over and sideways without barely lifting a finger. Under his hood, his eye twitched at the monologue that was cliche to every stereotyped victim he encounters but this one, he was just so annoying...

 

And he wasn't feeling very merciful too.

 

 _"You are forgetting that I'm part of the Arcobalenos for a reason."_ His English was accented lightly due to his Italian descent, Luce made a comment that it sounded a bit posh but overall... He did gain a few fans and a few fans was saying it lightly, those women were crazy!

 

That was a story for another time.

 

Back to the crazy dude...

 

Needless to say, he got the man and the rest of men shivering on the floor and drooling like some bulldog but he didn't manage to get out without having scratch or two, the bastard of a boss from a no named Famiglia that hired him had just double-crossed him for something that his fellow Arcobaleno did!

 

 _'Reborn, you fucking horndog!'_ He thought angrily as he lashed the rest of the men with the illusionary vines that made some screamed like a pansy and their heavy English accent made it much more laughable if weren't for his injuries and he was losing blood too, making a quick dash of here and there, he managed to get out of the docks with ease and under the cover of his mist flames but somewhere along the way, he didn't notice that it slipped off.

 

"Crap..." He was losing consciousness in some dingy alleyway. This was something he hated about his job, the damn weapons involved with the high probability of killing you and the less chance that someone was going to help you. _"Give me your damn money, Bitch!"_ A drunken slur echoed and another thought came into his mind.  _'Am I gonna get mobbed too?'_ He thought crankily.  _"How about a hell no?"_  A feminine retorted easily and the angry drunken man gave a disgusting roar, Viper saw a young girl about Twelve years old, his heart clenched.

 

He hates people like the drunken man.

 

But what he didn't expect to see was the girl defending herself by grabbing the man's fist and pulling him forward thus the man stumbled but she wasn't done as she twisted the man's outstretched arm and held it in a vice-grip then pinning him down with relative ease. Under his hood, he had an eyebrow raised at how a young girl could pin someone who was twice her age, down. It was utterly hilarious when she knocked him out, too bad he was close to knocking out as well.

 

 _"Oh that was utterly dreadful, what a git."_ He heard her mutter, he groaned as his legs began to shake and collapsed with a loud  _'thud'_ that the girl saw him and rushed at him.  _"Sir? Sir?! Can you hear me? Oh, this is just smashing."_ Her words faded as he literally, dropped dead unconscious as the lack blood and oxygen just made him drop.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 _'What hit me?'_ Was the first thing Viper thought as he started to stir put stopped as he felt hands push him back down. He panicked a bit for a moment he thought he was captured but what got him to stay still was when he saw the deep crystallined blue eyes stare at him with dark tresses with two curled inwards bangs framing a familiar face that he couldn't help but utter. "Reborn?" The girl looked a bit startled when he began speaking.  _"Are you alright? Do you need me to fetch the doctor, Sir?"_ He was brought back from his rumbling thoughts when she began checking his injuries without trying to remove his hood.

 

 _"...N.not... At the moment... Where am I?"_ His voice cracked a bit and he rubbed his throat while she pursed her lips and helped him up then grabbed the glass from the nightstand and poured a decent amount of water.  _"You are currently located in one of the bedrooms of my apartment in One Hyde Park after passing out due to blood loss, you shouldn't be up for a day or so."_ She said as she handed him the glass and Viper knew something snapped inside of him, like his sanity.

 

This girl looks like Reborn but doesn't act like an insufferable bastard that was spawned from hell.

 

 _"If you're worried about anyone seeing you or your hood being put down, none of those happened since I took us up with the help of the emergency elevator that is only reserved for people who value their privacy. I called a private Doctor that owed me a few favors to patch you up and keep quiet on the matter."_ For some eerie reason, she read his mind and it was absolutely making him freak inwardly.

 

 _"Thank you and I apologize for the hassle but why would you do this for a stranger that you've just met?"_ He was honestly curious about it while she just sat at the foot of the bed with a contemplative look.  _"You could just say... It would haunt me."_ She said nothing more and stood up.  _"If you need anything, there's a buzzer by the nightstand. The grey door leads to the bathroom while the door next to it is the closet, it has a few spare towels. I don't think I have any clothes your size though."_ She mumbled while Viper needs to get his thoughts together.

 

 _"It's alright, I have spare clothing but it's at the hotel."_ He replied automatically then she nodded.  _"I'll have a chauffeur pick it up, what's the name of the hotel?"_ Viper thought that she had Reborn's attitude of demanding information down but a bit more on the polite terms.  _"The Sofitel Hotel at St. James, Room #27."_ He knows that whatever sanity he had was currently resting or hiding at the very depths of his mind because he just uttered where he was temporarily living.

 

She raised a fine brow and nodded.  _"I'll have the chauffeur pick it at up and by the way.... I never got your name."_ She started off and something in Viper felt a bit queasy but remained composed.  _"It's only common courtesy to introduce yourself first before asking another."_ There was a glimmer of mischief and mirth that crossed her eyes that made Viper saw a brief image of the hitman but with blue eyes.  _"I did save your life, I suppose you have to excuse that courtesy first when a life was saved, noh?"_ She was good and had a fair point.

 

_"My name is Mammon and you are?"_

 

 

_"My name is Rosalyn Skylar Walters, a pleasure to meet you, Sir Mammon."_

 

 

 

 

She was courteous, refined and almost noble-like as if she was raised beseechingly.

 

It haunted Viper's mind that this girl, a carbon copy of his fellow Arcobaleno was living, she was young as he could estimate around preteen but looked far too mature and those eyes... He'd seen eyes likes those in the Underworld, children who lost the charming innocence and was exposed to the harshness of life but then he wondered what could have happened to make her eyes go cold.

 

Could it be that she was already targeted? She did protect herself from a man who was twice her age and size with relative ease that it couldn't be just pure talent alone, she had to hone it from somewhere.... 

 

He hated not knowing all the pieces of the puzzle.

 

 

Easing his mind from a current headache, he took notice of the room he was currently residing and was a little surprised at how.... Luxurious it seems despite how plain it was compared to the extravaganze of Vongola and Luce, he had to double take looking at the mirrors seeing it was a closet was a little in-genius most idiotic break-in don't notice it unless they really looked into it.

 

The coffee brown, dark brown and white hued theme gave him the vibe that he was inside a cafe, a cafe with a queen sized bed covered in silk sheets with a rich rose scent that was pleasing and relaxing. He took notice of the bloodied bandages and cotton balls at the other tableside and saw that someone must have changed it overnight, probably Rosalyn or the Doctor that she may have mentioned, he double checked the sensors that were hidden in a systematic as well as in place that had sensors to alert him if someone did try to take off his hood.

 

Viper was grateful that Rosalyn only moved grabbed the hood downward so when the Doctor treated him, it didn't fall off. Other than that, she was the one who changed his bandages as well as covered him as best as she could. He winced as he tried to move a bit, pain shot from the very wound electrocuted him with such sadistic glee that he groaned.  _'What a bitch.'_ He grumbled mentally.

 

 

_Knock... Knock... Knock..._

 

Three patient knocks later, Rosalyn entered with his suitcase tucked in one arm while balancing a tray of food that smelled absolutely heavenly to him and with that his stomach greeted the food, loudly, thankfully he had the hood covering the blush that erupted his cheeks but the smile on her face wasn't one of mockery but understanding and placed the tray on the spare space of the bed and put his suitcase beside it.

 

 _"I may not be a five-star chef but it is decent enough, I hope you don't mind the herbal tea, it'll help speed up the healing rate as well as give you some natural pain reliever, can't have you depending on the painkillers now, Sir Mammon."_ She quipped and he nodded, thankful that she wasn't one to ask questions in a hundred miles per second like a certain Arcobaleno he knows. His mind was still puzzled at how someone could this be kind, it was rare but in his life... He did meet a fair share of people who are kind but they have a certain edge but this girl, the possible spawn of Reborn, she was kind that it hurt him in the inside that  _if_ ever someone from the bad side of the other team found out about... She may as well end up dead.

 

 _"You are Italian?"_ Her accented voice rose an octave higher and an interested sheen passed her eyes.  _"Yes I am but I usually travel a lot due to the job that I have."_ He replied easily, telling her that he was an esper was easy since that was his cover-up after all. "Tell me if I sound wrong but am I pronouncing it correctly?" Even when she tried to ask in Italian her accent made it smooth and a bit familiar. "You can speak Italian?" He asked a bit grateful since speaking in English was one of his many multi-lingual talents but he prefers Italian due to how monotonous he sounded which hid his emotions better than any languages that he'd spoken in.

 

"We do have a Foreign Languages in my school." She replied and explained to him that she was an advanced student thus earning her high credentials that allowed her to be advanced in her classes such as the Foreign Languages, Mathematics, Science and etc., This girl was honestly emanating her not-yet-proven but soon-to-be-Father that she was the best in her classes. 

 

After finishing his Lunch, she took the tray and handed him his painkillers then pointed at the bathroom and the closet next to it just in case if he wants to take a bath, after reminding him not to overexert his injuries, she left him with his thoughts again that rain rampant because the more he talked with this girl, the more he is sure that she _IS_ Reborn's daughter.

 

But the question is...

 

Will Reborn accept the responsibilities of being a Father or not?

 

 

But then again, this is the same bastard who nearly got him killed with his carelessness since he slept with the daughter of a very pissed off Mafia Father, entering the bathroom made him feel that he entered another part of the cafe themed room but it had a little bit of marble into it.

 

 

He wondered how much Rosalyn's mother spent to have such luxurious, getting the spare towel from the closet and stripping felt utterly wonderful despite his aching muscles and after the trivialities of his life was over, he spent the next twenty minutes or so in a relaxing shower that was scented in a soothing floral scented bath. He may be a male but that doesn't stop him from using floral scents to mask the unpleasant odors that other Varia or Arcobaleno members emitted when he passed by them.

 

Drying himself was a complete task seeing as his injuries throbbed with unadulterated pain and the fact his stitches looked as if it was reopening again.

 

_Knock... Knock... Knock..._

 

 _"Mammon, are you alright in there? Do you need any assistance?"_ He sighed in relief that Rosalyn had good timing and covered his head as well as his eyes but left the lower part of his face exposed and unlocked the door. Seeing the girl changed into the type of clothing you used for dancing gave him an indication that she was a dancer of some sorts. "Bandages?" She asked and he nodded then she went to the other side of the bathroom, getting the first aid out of the compartment that looked like as if it was part of the wall.

 

 _'How many hidden compartments does this place have?'_ He asked himself and winced as he felt a small dab of the disinfectant on his wounds. "Sorry 'bout that, you were a little lost in thought." He said it was alright and from under the makeshift towel hood, he took notice of Rosalyn's neck which had a peculiar half-moon birthmark. "Rosalyn... I have a question?" He started and she made a humming sound that she was listening.

 

"Where's your mother?" She stopped for a brief moment and sighed almost solemnly in which Viper had to mentally kick himself for an intrusive question but it was just his way, subtlety is more of Reborn's forte but for him, it was a part of him that was momentarily shut off. "I apologize-" She looked up from her bandaging and smiled sadly that it pained him to see since once upon a time, he wore that look.

 

"My mother... She passed away long ago, it's been my Uncles and Aunts raising me, it wasn't a grand life at first because my Mother and I had to live in a one-bedroom apartment, she took odd jobs for both us to survive until she got the chance..." She trailed off while Viper stayed silent letting her know that it was her choice whether she'll continue or not. "She was a great dancer once, she got the opportunity when one of her friends had a fever and from then on... She danced on stages and proved that she was the best and I tagged along... Both of us, mother and daughter.... Her two older brother and older sister supported us frequently that we were happy even without the knowledge of who my Father was..." He sensed a but in the story, Rosalyn gave a rueful smile and tightened the loose bandage.

 

"What happened after?" He coaxed her gently while she threw away the used bandages and cotton and sorted the first aid kit. "Our happiness didn't last, she grew sick and it turns out she had Leukemia that her Mother, my Grandmama had before. She grew despondent that she couldn't dance anymore but pleaded me to dance for both of us and that I did but one problem cam after the other, one of her brothers had an accident and we helped them causing some financial issues but that wasn't the worse case... I got kidnapped and held for ransom by men in black... And another came only this time... He came for blood that Mom had to beg one of my Uncles to hide me... While she ran off with a dummy and that's the last I ever saw her until... One of my Uncles received a tape..." Her voice started to waver while Viper put a hand on her head.

 

He wasn't one to give comfort but in times like this, he understood that you can't bear a pain like this alone. "You can stop... I never liked women crying since I'm not the comforting type." He said in the familiar monotoned voice that made Rosalyn smile a bit.

 

"It's alright... My therapist told me that it's better to let it out than keep it in."  _'Therapist at this age?'_ He thought a bit angrily, whatever trauma she went through was that bad that she had to go to a mindfucker's lair?

 

He was such a hypocrite to call them that when he does the same.

 

"T-that tape... It contained how they brutalized my Mother's corpse from rape... Torture and excreting her with sadistic glee... After that, my Uncles had to force me out of my room to eat but I wasn't the same, in my mind her scream and begs were on a loop that I developed insomnia at the age of ten, I didn't cry because I was essentially broken at that time... It was painful because I wanted to scream, shout and just anything but no, I was just impassive, all of my frustrations began piling up as I focused on school and dance that when one of my provacators pushed me to the point that I just... snapped." Her icy tone made Viper's mind go down the haunted memory lane which he buries deep inside his mind.

 

"I caused a scene that it lead those three people in the I.C.U, was I ashame or guilty... No, I wasn't. The school board pardoned me when they realized what  _exactly_ happened in my life that it lead to an all-out case in the court, my Uncles and Aunt fought for me that I felt a sliver of my emotions reconnecting again considering at that time I was diagnosed with depression, an anxiety disorder, insomnia, and Anhedonia." Viper never felt a need to protect someone so bad until a certain Tuna-fish was born and for this girl.

 

Was he getting soft? Probably.

 

 

 "I'm sorry for bringing up the topic." He felt the need to say while Rosalyn tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Why are you apologizing for something you didn't do?" She asked softly but Viper no answer for that because only Reborn could fix this...

 

But how?

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**To Be Continued....**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN K.H.R
> 
> I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PICTURES, THEY ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!


End file.
